


See the crow up in the sky

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Poe Dameron × Ben Solo小天才的恋爱故事。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※其实这篇没啥好警告的，清水清得下限突破，打个Warning纯属习惯。

※旧文重发，2018年6月期间创作，大概是写的第一篇开罗受。

※本本受，隔壁的妹子们不要走错了吼。

**※ OOC这种事情不用强调了叭。**

※学生和学生谈恋爱的故事。


	2. Chapter 2

当个天才着实没什么意思。

Ben Solo停在原地，抬起头。学校走廊的墙上挂着他外祖父年轻时的照片，合适的形容词大概是青年才俊。青年才俊，十年后参加空军，牺牲，家族朋友们每每谈起都是一声叹息。倒不是说Ben想去参加空军——就算想，他也没到年龄。就算不说年龄，他和外祖父Anakin除了血缘也没有什么共通之处。每一个Skywalker都是天才、学校的光荣、战场上的英雄，多种头衔，不一而足。Ben Solo也算是个天才，天行者家代代都是天才。这是一种刻在基因里的诅咒。

天才，会比同班同学年纪小，会没有朋友，会不懂社交。

外祖父看起来不是那样。

Anakin有很多照片，众星捧月，笑容满面，看不出来哪里不懂社交。Luke说过Anakin很孤独，Ben Solo看不出来。Anakin死的时候，Luke还小，可能Luke看错了什么吧。几岁的小孩怎么会懂什么叫孤独呢？

十几岁的小孩就会了。面对大人的孤独或许依旧陌生，但总归不会理解错误自己的孤独。

Ben Solo转过身，从照片前迈开脚步。

Ben Solo是个天才。

转进这所学校的时候，老师这样介绍他。Ben的头从始至终没有抬起来过。

他已经长得太高了，如果不低下头去，他将在这陌生的眼光的打量中被灼烧殆尽。他讨厌念高中。他讨厌这群比自己大三岁的同学，大三岁就好像比他多了解了一个世界。他已经尽可能地减少了自己跳级的次数了，他故意在考试中出错，故意得太明显，反而要被Han叫去谈话。他便开始学习如何让自己看起来笨一些，如何不显眼一些，如何不那么不合群一些，明明是个天才，这方面的学习却总告以失败。他的身高不听他的话，他肩膀的宽度也不肯听他的话。他只好低着头，闭着嘴，什么都不说，听着课，又不肯抬头看老师。他把头发留得很长，这一点上他和Leia产生过争执——他倒有些不明白为什么Leia没有强迫他剪掉；又或许是忙于工作的Leia甚至已经懒得再管他的头发，长发遮住他的脸，遮住他脸上的痣，遮住了他引以为耻的大鼻子。

Ben Solo从小就是个阴郁的天才。

独自一人在食堂吃饭，不参加社团，不参加排队，放学就走，一秒不多留。Ben Solo不需要写张纸条来记住这些。青春期发育过快的身体让他走路时常打绊，两条过长的腿像他的身高一样不听使唤。摔倒的时候，总能听到笑声。时间长了，就有了“摔跤大王Ben Solo”这样的称号。他记不清楚哪次最丢人。当众摔倒，无论哪次都会很丢人。

不，总有最丢人的一次。他从最后一排站起来，提着书包准备离开，也不知道是书包背带垂得太低还是自己的腿太叛逆——他摔倒了。Ben Solo又一次摔倒了，摔在Poe Dameron旁边。

Poe Dameron后来说，你知道言情小说的女主角总喜欢摔倒吧？

天才如Ben Solo，还是花了几秒时间去反应Poe Dameron的这句话是什么意思。他坐在台阶上，夏日的夜晚，燥热难耐的时分，他比Poe多坐了两级台阶，仿佛那样就能吹到更凉的风。他低头瞟了一眼扭过头笑嘻嘻对着他说话的Poe，抬起彼时已经不再不听话的右腿，把Poe从大学图书馆的台阶上踹了下去。

但那都是后来的事情。第一次在Poe Dameron面前摔倒时，他的书包飞上讲台，鼻子重重地砸在地上，一时间让他分不清膝盖和鼻子哪个更疼。他站起来，抹了把脸，抹到血。膝盖有布料遮着，倒不至于碰破皮；他吸了吸鼻子，要往洗手间走。总得把血洗掉是不是？

Poe Dameron拉住他：你流血了，哥们儿。

“哥们儿”。

明知道Poe喊谁都是这个词，这个词依旧会让Ben Solo感到不适。他甩开Poe的手。

我没事，他说。

他拎起书包走了。

这事在那时算不上丢人。只有三年后，Poe坐在图书馆的台阶上说他是女主角的时候，他才觉得丢人。他觉得丢人，他已经不会自己忍着这种羞耻了，至少在Poe面前不会了。于是他抬脚把Poe踹了下去。他看着Poe向前扑腾着摔下两级台阶，听到Poe一声哀嚎。他坐在台阶上笑起来。他看到Poe站起来，怒气冲冲地、凶巴巴地冲向他，他突然间有些害怕。Poe冲到他面前，满脸的愤怒转变成一个同三年前没什么变化的笑容，扑到他怀里，将他扑倒在台阶上，让他硌着了脊椎。Poe又在把他当成人肉垫子了，他想。Poe的嘴巴贴在他锁骨上方咯咯地笑，他就伸手搂住了Poe的后背。

他不记得夏季大三角有这么明亮过。

回到三年前，他摔倒的那天，他不可能在鼻子撞在地板上、滴滴答答地流着血、漫不经心地往洗手间走的时候想到他会躺在图书馆的台阶上，怀里抱着Poe Dameron。想不到，也并没有去想。Poe在背后喊他的名字，他像只受惊的乌鸦一般肩膀一耸的时候，他也没有去想。Poe跑过来扳住他的肩膀，他甩开，扭过头，鼻血滴在地板上的痕迹变了个方向。Poe抬起手来二话不说就往他鼻孔里塞卫生纸，另一只手里拿着Ben的钢笔，

你钢笔掉了。

谢谢。

接过钢笔，他微微点点头。鼻血没有在地板上继续留下痕迹了。

你是讨厌我们还是怎么着？

他听到Poe在背后问。

你们？

我们，同学，所有人。

Ben仰头思考了几秒，再次点点头：

是啊。

他把钢笔塞进裤兜里，再次背对Poe转过身。五分钟里，他对着身后这个比自己低一个头的青年转了三次身，三次把这个人留在身后。他想这个人或许不会继续追上来了。

说他是不会社交也好，说他是不想社交也罢，或许是得不到才开始憎恨，他从小便养成了憎恨的习惯。他只有14岁，他已经学会了厌世。“世”包括Poe Dameron，他当然也厌烦这个矮个头的Dameron。他只当自己个子高是一种羞耻，恨不得把自己蜷起来，他不知道是不是因为Dameron太矮，才总是能那样自信地挺胸抬头。那是一种他做不到的事情，得不到的自我许可，他自然要憎恨。明知道这种憎恨毫无意义，Dameron往他的鼻孔里塞卫生纸的动作依旧气得他半宿难眠。Poe Dameron知道他叫什么吗？Poe Dameron可曾和他说过一句话？Poe Dameron怎么就能那么肆意妄为地往他鼻孔里塞卫生纸呢？

人是可以这样毫无隔阂地去关心另一个人的吗？

他的噩梦没有在第二天消失。他走进教室，他没看到Poe的身影。他松了口气在椅子上坐下，抬头，看到Poe跨进大门。他没来得及低头便看到Poe朝他招手，他眼神一怔。眼神怔过了，再装看不见就会更加尴尬，权衡的过程中，Poe已经来到他面前，在他前面的椅子上坐下，小臂撑在他的书桌上，问他：你鼻子还疼吗？

——他发誓Dameron再提一次他的鼻子，他就直接把这个小矮子从教学楼三层的窗户里扔出去。

他总是恨着Poe Dameron的。他后来也发了很多次类似的誓，只是一次都没有实现过。他没有把Dameron从三层的窗户里扔出去、没有把Dameron用讲桌砸死、没有一个巴掌把Dameron扇到马路中间去。第一次产生要杀了Poe Dameron的想法时，他梗着僵硬的脖子，回答：不疼了。

Poe Dameron伸手摸了摸他的头。

像是摸一只狗一样摸了摸他的头。

Ben Solo在那一瞬间，忘记了杀掉Poe Dameron的想法。他瞪着Poe的眼神僵滞，片刻，皱起眉头来，想要说些什么，Poe又用新的动作让他闭了嘴。Poe站起来，转过身走了。老师正从教室门外进来；Ben就这样僵滞地盯着Poe滑进了第二排的座位。他看到Poe挠了挠头。他在转移视线的过程中和老师四目相对，这次倒是反应灵敏地垂下了眼，算得上是本能。

他在低着头听课、装作自顾不暇地做着笔记、偶尔在遮蔽了一半视线的黑发后抬起眼来偷瞄Poe三番五次挠着头的右手时，觉得自己像个贼。Poe 挠了半节课的头，突然趁着老师扭头写字的功夫，招摇地从第二排朝着他扔了个纸团，砸在他的头顶，滚落在地板上。他狐疑地去捡起来，捡起来，再抬头，看到老师正眯着眼看着自己。Poe也在看着他。Poe还不知道老师已经转过身来了。

Ben Solo挨了一顿训。Ben挨训挨得他想要拿讲桌砸死Poe Dameron，不在他被老师训斥了的那个瞬间，在他被训斥完后拆开纸团的那个瞬间。

_“对不起”。_

为了这么短短的一句话，他，一个带着厌世少年的高贵的自尊的阴郁的天才，被老师训斥了。被训斥必然羞耻，何况被训斥会让他得到全班的注意，何况全班都发现了Poe在给他传纸条——上帝。这可是高中。他妈的高中。不，不能说他妈的——Leia说他不能讲粗口——该死——

和Poe Dameron坐在一个教室里会让他窒息。这是在下课铃声敲响的时候，Ben Solo意识到的第一件事。他拾起化学课要用的书本冲出教室。他听到Poe在后面喊他，他加快了步子。他没想到Poe会跑起来，走廊里明明是不允许跑步的。他的腿长，但是架不住短腿儿的那位跑着接近他，他还是被Poe扶住了肩膀。

抱歉，真的抱歉，Ben——

还没等他转身，Poe已经开了口。

Ben？谁允许他叫自己Ben的？

他可以把Poe的手甩开，他也可以转过身。他太生气了，太生气就失去了把脾气自己憋着的耐力。他选择了转过身；说是选择，倒不如说是下意识地出于愤怒做出了回应：

你既然能当面道歉，你扔那个纸团干什么？

我有点后悔随随便便摸你的头，我急了，等不到下课——

你已经上高中了，Dameron！高中生不需要扔纸团了！高中生已经在发短信了！

那把给你发短信的方式告诉我，Ben？

买个手机——

我是说你的手机号，哥们儿。

Poe耸了耸肩，脸上挂起了一个在Ben看来极度可疑的微笑。

……我不需要你给我发短信。

我需要。

Poe说。Poe伸手，同他昨日把卫生纸塞到Ben的鼻孔里那般自然，从Ben的裤兜里掏出了Ben的手机。

个子小的人反而灵活，Ben Solo意识到了。抓住Poe Dameron是一件不可能的任务，那小子像只猴，上蹿下跳地拿着Ben的手机给自己打了电话，隔着两米的距离把Ben的手机扔了回来，

你该给你的手机设个密码，Ben。

——操！

手忙脚乱地去接自己手机的时候，Ben 意识到自己说了句脏话。Leia知道一定会说他——算了。这是Poe Dameron。他已经在心里杀了Poe Dameron两个回合了，第三个回合用脏字表现出来又怎么了？他已经快要15岁了，也可以说几个脏字了吧？PG-13的电影里有没有脏话来着？

_“很高兴认识你。我是Poe Dameron”。_

手机在上课时震起来。Ben Solo的手机从不会在上课时震起来，Ben Solo不会有朋友在上课时给他发简讯。他掐成静音。他瞟了一眼手机屏幕，他思考要不要直接把手机扔到化学容器里去。他最终在对话框里打了一句“滚去地狱”。

Poe Dameron说： _XOXO。_

说脏话和上课玩手机。如果Ben Solo是个游戏，那么Poe Dameron已经解锁了两座奖杯。这个小矮子离他的白金奖杯——死期——不远了，Ben Solo咬着牙想。

他在后来的日子没少诅咒Poe下地狱，没少对Poe说操，没少准备下一秒就把Poe谋杀掉。坐在图书馆的台阶上时，他甚至也在叫Poe下地狱；他问Poe，我到现在还是搞不懂，你高中的时候到底为什么缠着我？

他并不打算相信Poe说什么一见钟情的鬼话。Poe满嘴跑火车，他又不是不知道。何况Poe那时，他没记错的话——他为什么要记这些——是有个女朋友的。何况他自己那时才14岁。在17岁的年轻人眼里，14岁的人还是个小屁孩。个子再高，不过是个不合群的小屁孩罢了。

Poe没有说什么一见钟情的鬼话。Poe说：为了抄作业呀。

下地狱吧，他骂了一句。他突然觉得被Poe的纠缠搞得心烦意乱、苦恼不堪的自己是个傻逼，于是他骂了一句操。接着他想杀了Poe Dameron。接着Poe Dameron转回头去，背对着他烦躁地双手挠着头，把一头卷发挠得蓬乱不堪，接着说：现在不抄了。现在就是喜欢跟你在一起。

什么？

Ben，我想跟你在一起。

Poe背对着他，语毕，傻兮兮地笑了两声。Ben捏了捏手里的矿泉水瓶。

我们就在一起啊。

他回答。他不知道Poe说的话是不是他想的那个意思，“抄作业”这个答案的出现让他回归了理性。我们在一起。客观地、物质地描述，他们两个人正一起坐在这里。主观地、精神地描述，便是他和Poe做了三年朋友，全班考进这所学校的也不过他和Poe两人。

就在这里，在这所大学的图书馆台阶上，他告别了沉默为金的过去，告别了遮遮掩掩的人生，如果说高中生活还给他留下了什么，也只有面前这个肩膀比他窄一圈的Poe Dameron了。

他不再遮掩他的脸。夏天很热，他就把头发扎了起来，在脑袋后面扎个啾。他不肯把头发剪短，不过是Poe很久以前说过一句他头发很好看罢了。

三年前他堵在自家门口，寸步不让，急得额头上冒出汗来。Poe伸出手，把他的头发撩到耳后，让他暴露出自己并不喜欢的大耳朵。Poe的耳朵要好看得多，被卷发遮住小半，会随着Poe抬眉毛的动作一起抬起来。Ben已经观察到了很多与Poe有关的细节，只是Ben意识不到。堵着Poe不让他进自己家门的时候他甩了甩脑袋，把被Poe撩过的头发又甩了回去，

不行。我要写报告。不要来打扰我。

我不是发短信要跟你一起写了吗！

我没说好啊。

你不是叫我下地狱吗？

下地狱叫好吗？

你肯理我，对我来说就是好了。

那以后不理你了行不行？

不行。

Poe向前迈了一步。Ben Solo不喜欢身体接触，因此Ben Solo向后退了一步。Poe的一只脚卡在了门旁，Ben想要关门，下不了手。他盯着卡在门边的那只脚。接着是一条腿，接着是半个身子，接着是整个Poe Dameron。Poe握住身后的门把手，手指贴上Ben停留在把手上的手背，顺理成章地让Ben露出了一副被把手烫着了的表情。Poe举起手里的课本，

求你了，小天才。哥哥我今天好想你啊——我操。你家可真大。

Ben Solo叹着气翻了个白眼。提着Poe Dameron的领子把这小子扔出去倒也不是不可能，他很有自信他可以在五秒钟内完成这个任务——他看到Poe的T恤领子边缘的汗渍。他有点怀疑Poe是不是足球队训练结束就跑来了。那么，提着Poe的领子就会沾到Poe的汗液，他不想沾到Poe的汗液。Poe身上有一种他绝不会容忍自己身上出现的味道，热爱运动和社交和微笑的受欢迎的学生的味道，和这个小矮子的古铜肤色相映成辉。他转过身，满腔不悦地朝着自己房间走，不知道那些爱好野外旅行的人脖子后面沾着条水蛭是不是就是这样的感觉。Poe跟在他身后，

所以Luke Skywalker将军真的是你舅舅？

……是啊。

Leia Organa议员是你妈？

……是啊。

Han Solo——

你还想不想写作业了？

Ben恼怒地回头瞪了Poe一眼。Poe乖巧地闭上了嘴；倒也不算尽然乖巧，嘴总还是瘪了瘪的。瘪瘪嘴，下唇突出，露出粉红色的唇部内侧，扭过头去继续盯着Ben家中的墙壁挂画。Ben从那粉红色的身体部位上收回视线来。他讨厌这种好奇的态度，讨厌任何人对他产生的好奇；他只想要普通人的生活，不会被老师刮目相看、不会走在路上被人指指点点的生活。只是天才和名门之后不应该想要普通的生活。

他回到房间，在桌前坐下，留给Poe一个没有任何交流意欲的背影。Poe在房间里走了一圈；Ben竖起他的大耳朵。Poe没有乱动什么东西，Poe只是拖了个坐垫过来，坐在了正对着他房间里的电视机的位置，翻开了书本。

他不说话，Poe Dameron也不说话。天渐渐黑了，还是谁也没说话。他的报告写完了，数学题也写完了，化学题也写完了，什么都写完了，他抓起一本大学物理教材。他看到第247页第12行第7个单词了，他没记错的话。他当然没记错，Ben Solo怎么可能记错。他看到第247页第17行第4个单词的时候，Poe Dameron问他：

你连尿都不尿的吗？

……什么？

五个小时了，你连厕所都不去？

我在减少和你近距离呼吸空气的可能性，擦肩而过也算一种可能性。

尿憋太久会尿路感染。

Dameron！

他早就想上厕所了，他只是不想站起来，不想给Poe开口说话的机会。他怎么就没想到Poe Dameron开口说话根本就不需要机会。他把荧光笔丢到一旁，没好气地朝着厕所走，没好气又不出意料地发现Poe跟在身后。

我也想尿尿，小天才。但我怕问你厕所在哪里之后你会把我丢在马桶里冲走。

……我脾气没你理解的那么夸张。

“丢在马桶里冲走”，很好的想法。如果要把Poe Dameron丢进马桶里，那么需要碎尸。碎尸会在下水道里留下痕迹——不，不对，Ben Solo。你不应该趁着Leia和Han不注意偷那么多R级别的电影出来看的。你不应该。

我很好奇为什么你的房间里没有厕所？按理说这么大的房子——

我不喜欢那种味道。一点都不行。

你对气味很敏感？

我对你身上的汗味就很敏感。

抱歉抱歉。太想见你了，训练完没换衣服就来了。

Ben Solo在那时是为了这句话愣了一下的。愣了一下，就错过了回嘴的时机，就错过了Poe在他身后露出的小人得志的微笑。三年后再想起那句话，不禁让他感慨Poe Dameron为了抄作业可以多么无耻。他那天晚上确实把作业扔给Poe抄了。在Poe回到房间里，、趴在他的书桌边、一边歪着头看着他的物理学课本、一边用右臂勾着他的肩膀的时候，他因为这过度的肢体接触浑身发僵。Poe侧过脸来看着他，视线扫过他皱着的眉头，扫过他抿着的下唇，扫过他停留在锁骨上方的发尾，

我喜欢你的头发。

Dameron又在发疯了，他在听到这句话的时候判定。Poe没有因他的沉默而退缩，手指尖勾起他的发卷来，

浓密得和瀑布一样。我敢说全校女生都没几个有你这么好的头发。

所以这和你有什么关系？

夸你为什么一定要和我有什么关系？

夸我是一种缺乏必要性的行为。

对我来说必要就行了。

Poe直起身子，拍了拍Ben的脑袋。或许是平时够不着的缘故，一旦两人的头部高度保持水平，Poe就总会找机会拍拍Ben的脑袋。Poe身上的汗味淡些了，Ben注意到Poe脖子上挂着的水滴。或许从厕所出来之前，Poe已经尽可能清洗过了皮肤暴露的部位。清洗过，又不好意思用别人家的毛巾，只好继续让水珠挂在脸上和脖子上。Poe那条军绿色的短裤两侧的水渍验证了Ben的猜测，只沾着许些湿气的手在这拉丁小子的裤缝右侧转着Ben的荧光笔。注意到Ben停留在荧光笔上的视线，Poe忙不迭地将笔放回去，摆出一脸做作的苦闷，

我在数学作业上遇到了点问题。

所以呢？

教教我？

——没错，就是那时候。Poe Dameron暴露本意的时候。

不教。

教我，或者把作业借我看一下？步骤我不太懂，小天才。

这混蛋的本意到此刻已经完全暴露，只是那时的Ben无暇去猜测Poe的本意。太阳逐渐西沉的时分，Poe Dameron已经在他身旁呆了五个多小时。没有除了家人以外的人在Ben身边呆过五个多小时，Ben Solo已经要到达了忍耐的极限。Ben Solo在那个瞬间有三个选择：讲课，借作业，拒绝前面两个选项。讲课会耗费时间。拒绝会让Dameron纠缠不清。最经济实惠的解决方案就是借作业，如果能趁机把Dameron赶出家门更是一石二鸟。于是他把作业甩给了Poe，于是他挥挥手叫Poe回家去看，于是他得到了Poe开朗而肯定的答复，于是他有点意外。

现在想来又有什么好意外的呢，作业到手了目的也就达到了，倒是辛苦Poe在他房间里憋了五个小时的话语和尿。没什么好意外的。他那时候只不过是被这种并非自己所期待的令他苦恼的令他难以适应却又不肯承认地受宠若惊的友谊冲昏了头脑罢了。

Poe Dameron向来是个足球好手，放长线钓大鱼和临门一脚的手段总是结合得出类拔萃。他不应该花三年才知道。

Ben Solo发现自己蠢得令人吃惊。

得出结论需要证明的过程，证明的过程需要记忆的回溯。他想起来那次之后的次次，Poe次次不合时宜的短信，他次次的忽略以及在忽略之后的坐立难安以及最后拿起手机叫Poe滚蛋以及Poe抱着作业出现在他家门口——他理解为这是他和Poe唯一的交流方式。他们在班上不怎么说话，他和任何人在班上都不怎么说话。Poe知道这一点，Poe并不主动来找他说话。Poe Dameron会去参加派对，Ben Solo不会。Poe比他成年更快些，Poe会在喝得半条腿不知道朝哪儿拐的时候仍旧抱着作业跑到他家门口，而他需要在Leia和Han深夜归来的时候挣扎着从把他当成人肉垫子抱着不撒手的Poe身下爬出来，拖着已经睡熟的Poe藏进衣柜，再用卫生纸团堵住那张会打呼噜的嘴。他像是藏着秘密情人一般藏起来房间里的未到法定年龄饮酒的问题学生，待到父母对他说了晚安并关上门后将Poe掐醒，目送这个身手矫健的小个子从他二楼的窗户里爬下去、却又因为半醉摔进楼下的矮树丛。他吓得半个身子都探了出去，又看到Poe躺在树丛里举起胳膊来，借着院子里昏暗的夜灯冲他比了个OK。他的身子缩回去了，他怔愣许久关上窗。Poe Dameron又离开了。

Ben Solo习惯了Poe Dameron的到来，此后的很长一段时间里，从来没能习惯Poe Dameron的离去。习惯到来和习惯陪伴本来就没有几步的距离，他的腿长，他这步子就迈得更快。Poe Dameron是社交忙人，Poe Dameron每个星期里总有一天要赖在他家里不走。这种日子又往往是周末，这么想来Poe Dameron为了抄作业不仅不要脸，甚至敢于牺牲。牺牲在这个阴郁而不友好的少年身边的时间，加起来不知道可以参加多少次聚会打多少次炮，Poe却把这种时间牺牲在了抄自己作业上。Ben Solo不知道这种时候为自己的智商感到自豪算不算是一种可悲。

算吧，他想。

图书馆的台阶在太阳下山后降了温，此时此刻甚至让他觉得屁股发凉。他不喜欢Poe Dameron给出的这个答案，他越喜欢Poe Dameron，他就越不喜欢这个答案。就算Poe说了想要跟他在一起，在一起的含义也会因为这个答案迥然不同。总而言之，他为这个答案感到消极，感到三年前的那种被Poe赶走的孤寂卷土重来。

“我们就在一起啊”，所以他这般冷静地回答。他看到Poe摇了摇头，依旧背对着他，

我不是那个意思。Ben，如果只是想和你称兄道弟，我不会费尽心思考进这所大学的。

——Poe Damron考进了他所在的大学，这一晚正是Poe作为新生入学的第一个月的第一个星期的周四。Ben已经是研究生了，Ben毕竟是Poe口中的小天才。他们在这个过程中分离了一年，他没想到Poe会夸张地捧着一大把鲜花出现在他的门口，傻气得像个八十年代肥皂剧里的男明星。他那时候问Poe来干什么，Poe的回答很简单：

来找你啊，Ben Solo。

如此来说，Poe究竟还是兑现了他的诺言了。

他不止一次地当着Poe的面读过大学课本，不止一次地因为陷入思考而在Poe面前写了整整一白板Poe根本看不懂的公式，不止一次地让Poe从他扔在地板上的学术期刊里看到了他的名字——凡此种种，说穿了都是他的暴露，说穿了都是在他熟悉了Poe的陪伴之后无意中褪去了“似乎并没有天才到那么惊人”的伪装，由此带来的下场便是Poe终于憋不住了那句不知藏了多久的话：

——你为什么跑来念高中？

Poe问他。彼时的Poe，又一次从派对上回来，头发蓬乱，衣领歪斜，甚至在Ben家中的厕所里吐了一轮，只是这一次没有带作业。Poe跑来找他却不带作业的次数越来越多了，Ben时时搞不清楚这种交流方式又算什么。似乎只是来他家吐了一轮的Poe沾着酒气，问完问题，并没有立刻给他回答的时机，接着道：

你不应该是那种露出邪恶的笑容笑看我们这种凡人因为一道数学题抓耳挠腮不知所措而洋洋自得的少年天才吗？你干嘛要浪费这个时间来上高中的课？我看老师也不一定有你聪明啊？

他龇着牙思考了一瞬，最终决定坦诚地给出回答以结束这个令他头痛的问题，

我不想这个年龄去大学。我想过平凡点的人生。

可你不是个平凡的人，你不平凡，Ben。

不，你不理解——

Poe的那句话句话当然触怒了Ben，Ben当然会露出有些焦躁的表情。焦躁的表情却没能转化为言语，向来思维敏捷的小天才在此刻不知道要如何解释自己的心境。没能等到下半句话的Poe迟疑了片刻，

……是你不理解，Ben。你想要的平凡，不过是平庸罢了。

你怎么知道我想要什么？

你想要我这样的生活？和一群不知道希罗多德是希腊人还是埃及人的朋友一起踢足球，在派对上喝得东倒西歪然后醒来发现身边躺着你隔壁班的女同学？成绩怎样无所谓，不挂科就行，最终泯然众人，拿着微薄的薪水回忆高中的荣光——还是说你想要变得受欢迎、被人包围、所有人都喜欢你？这是你理解的平凡的生活？

你不用变着法子自夸，Dameron——

我没有自夸——说正题，小天才。你根本不想变成我这样。你不是不会跟我们来往，你只是不屑于跟我们来往，你讨厌我们，你早就说过了。我只是在浪费你的时间——先说一句，我从一开始就知道，这一点不用你指出来——甘于平凡的人只会走向平庸。你从来就不是平凡的人，你和平庸无缘，你也不可能被埋没在平庸里。平凡对你来说是个梦想，梦想是会醒的。等你醒了就来不及了，Ben。

他不知道Poe突然哪里来的这么多大道理。和Poe认识的这一年半里，他没觉得Poe会说出什么大道理。喝多了的Poe思路似乎没有受什么影响，咬字多少还是不太清晰。或许Poe说得没错，或许他一直觉得Poe没有那么聪明，或许他从心底里还是有所鄙夷。可Poe现在开始讲大道理了。他不喜欢别人对他讲大道理，只是此刻，这些大道理从Poe嘴里说出来，让他有些意外。Poe从来只会跑火车不是么？Poe何时正经过？

他已经16岁半了，Poe已经成年了。成年了就会突然说出这么多大道理么？只不过是数字的变化，就会让人也这样产生变化了么？

他不知道该如何回应Poe，他只能尴尬地嗤笑了一声。Poe倾身向前，拽住他的胳膊，拽着他在自己面前坐下，问他，

你知不知道我来你家多少次了？

一年零八个月，83次。

83次，对吧？你在我面前看完了整个大学本科的物理系课本，发表了4篇论文，然后你告诉我你想要平凡的生活。Ben Solo，你只有16岁，你知道16岁的我还在干什么吗？我已经留了一次级，还他妈在车库里造火箭。非常简单的小火箭，可能你十分钟就能摆弄完的东西——然后我炸了我家的房子。你很聪明，可你对自己有多聪明根本没概念。我受够了你缩在教室的最后一排装作认真听讲的模样了。我知道你笔记本上写的不是板书，是你自己在计算的公式。你觉得你这样伪装，这样把自己塞在根本无法适应的环境里，就是在接近你想要的平凡的生活了么？

Poe——

如同他习惯了Poe的陪伴，他习惯了去喊Poe的名字，他着急了就会喊出Poe的名字。他着急了，他就不知道喊完名字还能干什么。Poe揪住他的领子，将他揪得近了些，双手蹿上来捧住他的脸，手掌把他的嘴挤成了可笑的“O”型，

听着，Ben Solo——

Ben？

Poe尚未出口的话就这样被Han的声音打断了。Poe比Ben反应得要快些，也依旧怔了一瞬；怔了一瞬，立刻站起来，三步两步就蹿上了Ben的书桌。

你干什么？

我不去衣柜了，今天已经很晚了——

说着，Poe已将右腿跨出了窗外。低头望了一眼地面，Poe抬起头冲着Ben勾勾手，

过来！

面前是Poe的手指，身后是Han上楼的脚步声。Ben Solo没什么需要迟疑的，Ben Solo走上了前。Poe又一次勾住了他的脸，

听我的话，去念大学，明白了吗？

我……

如果你害怕去了大学会没有朋友，等我一年，我去陪你，好不好？

不是这个问题——

回头见，Ben。

Poe拽过他的脸贴近自己，仰起脸来吻了吻Ben的额头，一手抓住Ben的手腕，一手撑住阳台，作势就要沿着墙砖的凸起溜下去。Han敲了敲房间的门；房门打开的瞬间，Ben有些慌张地转过身，还未来得及对探进脑袋的Han说句什么，身后已经传来了“碰”的一声，接着是Poe一句撕心裂肺的“操”。

他只觉得一盆冰水从他头顶浇了下来，冰块还敲得他脑壳痛。顾不得回应Han脸上有些错愕的神情，他朝着窗外探出身，余光瞥到了自己重新放在窗台边缘的手掌——

他什么时候把Poe握着的那只手给抽回来了？

——你转身去看你爸的时候，Poe躺在病床上咂了咂嘴说，彼时手里还拿着Ben削得坑坑巴巴的苹果。Poe摔在花园里，摔断了一条腿，被慌不择路地冲下楼的Ben打横抱起来，送到Han的车上，送进了医院。当着Han的面，Poe憋回去了脏字，只是疼痛难耐，哼哼唧唧的声音还是憋不回去的。Ben额头上的冷汗和面前的伤员的一样多，双手捧着Poe那条断腿放在自己膝盖上，聪颖的小天才一时间不知所措。

Poe想对他说什么，Poe的眼睛瞟了瞟借着后视镜盯着他和Ben的Han，Poe什么也没说。Poe冲着Ben笑了起来，头发依旧凌乱，沾着花园里的树叶，狼狈不堪，却又笑得极为真诚。他招招手叫Ben贴近自己耳边，

你说罗密欧要是爬树爬到一半掉下去了，是不是就我这个样子？

如果Poe Dameron是罗密欧的话，那么Ben Solo就是朱丽叶。Ben Solo不喜欢这个比喻，Ben Solo用手背抽了一把Poe的下巴。抽是必须抽的，只是下手还是要有些分寸。就算下手有分寸，手背贴住Poe的下巴的那一瞬间，Ben还是感知到了Poe下巴上冒出来的胡茬。

他明明记得一年半前，他还在躲避Poe Dameron的肢体接触的。

被他抽完下巴的Poe又一次笑了起来，声音不敢太大，反而让因为疼痛涨红的脸涨得更加红。Ben直起身子来，Ben看向Poe的眼睛。车窗外透进来的灯光并不明亮，却也足够让他看清Poe的眼睛。顺着眼睛向下，他注意到Poe的胡茬。成年以前的Poe是不留胡茬的，Poe已经长大了。Poe已经成年了，开始留着胡茬了，开始对他讲道理了，开始离他越来越远了。

Ben Solo有些惶然，惶然导致呆滞，呆滞引得Poe再次伸手摸了摸他的头发。

别担心，Ben。不会有什么问题的。

可Poe又怎么会知道那时候的Ben操心的并不是Poe的那条腿呢？

这个一直在找自己抄作业的Poe，怎么会知道那时候的Ben，明明捧着Poe的伤腿，却在自私地担心Poe会离开他的问题呢？

他简直不知道那时候的自己和Poe比起来谁更自私。

“我们回头再聊这件事”，Han在走出病房的时候对他说。他茫然地点着头。

Poe的腿断了，打了石膏，吊起来，粗粗的一圈。Ben坐在床边，手肘撑在床沿，宽大的手掌遮住脸。他的自私退潮了，他突然意识到，Poe的腿断了，Poe以后可能无法继续踢足球了。有那么两三次，他站在球场边缘，看着Poe在球场奔跑，古铜色的皮肤被汗水覆盖，在午后四时的太阳下闪着光。他看到了，他看了一阵，他默默走开。被他嫌弃过身上的味道后，Poe每次训练结束都会洗干净、换好衣服再跑来找他；那种时候的Poe，身上就带上了清爽的浴液的味道。头发可能还没干，可能还带着水汽。入了秋，衣服上便不再沾着汗。Ben可以拎着Poe的领子把Poe扔出去，Ben一直没有实现这个想法，Ben已经很久没有产生过这样的想法了。

Ben捂着脸的手撤下来，一抬头，正看到Poe扭着身子去够床头的苹果。苹果是Ben在Poe进急救室的时候买来的；谁买的，谁负责。他便站起来，半个身子越过躺在床上的Poe，伸手取过了苹果和刀，又发现自己这个十指不沾阳春水的小少爷只能把苹果削得坑坑巴巴。Poe盯着他削苹果的时候仍在笑，Poe笑着笑着，Ben的眼泪就开始在眼眶里打转。

对不起。

他说着，把还剩下最底下那圈皮没削干净的苹果递给Poe，捏着刀子的手的手背抹了一把不争气的眼角。Poe不笑了，Poe目瞪口呆地看着眼前的孩子开始掉泪。

你哭什么？

怪我。我不知道什么时候把手收回去了。

你转身去看你爸的时候，Poe咬了一口苹果说。胡茬细密的脸颊鼓起来，咀嚼带来的汁水四溢的声音传出了Poe的嘴角。

Ben懊恼地吸着鼻子，把刀子往床头一丢，别过头去咬着牙把眼泪往回憋。他简直要被懊恼淹没了。他都多久没有哭过了，他怎么会因为Poe摔断了腿直哭呢？他到底在害怕什么？

怪我自己喝多了，Ben。

但是你的腿——你以后怎么踢球？

我膝盖本来就有问题，我这学期结束就要退出球队了。

他不明白怎么Poe这么不把这条伤腿当回事。Poe为什么要这样说？为了减轻他的负罪感？

所以我说我去陪你不是胡扯。你要上F大的对吧？我小时候留级是因为我太捣蛋，可不是因为我傻。我努努力的话——

Ben眨了眨眼。泪珠挂在睫毛上，悬在眼眶里，他有些看不清Poe的脸。他用手揉了揉眼睛。Poe伸手攥住他的肩膀，拉近他，贴上来，这一晚第二次地亲了他的额头，

去念大学，Ben。我去找你。

……闭嘴。

嗯？

我叫你闭嘴，Dameron。

Ben Solo不想听下去了。他不想听下去，他又不肯说出来为什么，Poe就有些尴尬地松开手，陷入了沉默。Poe沉默了一阵，看了眼墙上的挂钟，

回去吧。不早了。你爸爸还在外面等着你呢。

Ben不想承认他把Han忘了个一干二净；Ben敷衍地点着头站了起来。Ben并不懂得如何敷衍地寒暄，所以Ben只是咬着嘴走出了病房。病房的门在身后关上，关上的前一秒他听到Poe说了句再见。他犹豫着要不要打开门补上那句回应，他最终还是迈向了医院门口。

他坐回Han的车里，在Han开口之前摇了摇头，沉寂了一路。家中的灯光在路的尽头出现时，他叹了口气。

……我想念大学，Dad。

Ben Solo想要去念大学了。哪怕还没有到念大学的阶段，这事儿也足够惊动了身为将军的两位叔舅，几天后的餐桌上，Ben Solo被Chewbacca激励的一巴掌拍得差点把牛排吐出来。

两个叔舅一对儿爸妈，四个人加起来，却只有Ben Solo这一个晚辈。一如天行者家的血统那般天才，却从未继承过天行者家人的那种明朗的特质，从未想要全力发挥过自己所长。家里的小实验室早已初具规模，人在学校却宁可交白卷也不想拿第一。Leia劝了两年也没劝出来的结果，一夜时间被Ben主动提出，一顿家庭晚宴自不可少。Luke的欣喜不亚于Leia，头发灰白的将军带着赞许的笑容看着Ben，

怎么突然决定去念大学了？

Ben不知该如何回答。因为Poe这样对他说了？因为Poe在他犹豫不定的时候摔断了腿？因为他想补偿Poe？不，不对。Ben Solo不会为了别人摔断腿就改变自己的人生，Ben Solo从来都是活在自己的世界里的。Ben Solo——

因为我们的小天才终于交朋友了，Han冷不丁答了一句。

Dad——

我说错什么了吗？

这和Poe没什么关系——

我去见过那个Dameron家的孩子了。他叮嘱我一定要让你上大学。

Ben的晚餐是一口都吃不下去了。“那个Dameron家的孩子”——他怎么会感到意外呢。这可是身为情报机构一把手的Han Solo啊。

Dameron？Kes Dameron那个Dameron？

Luke开口问道。

就是那个Dameron。

这么说的话，Ben的朋友还是我战友的孩子呢。他妈妈倒是牺牲了，Kes在那之后退役……

这么说来，Poe一次都没有提到过自己母亲；他羡慕过Poe能和父亲一起站在被炸了的房子旁不知所措，羡慕Poe在狩猎季节的时候能跟着父亲去打猎，羡慕Poe可以和父亲一起房车旅行，但他从来不知道Poe是没有母亲的。

“你想要我这样的生活”？

据说那个Dameron家的孩子小时候有点皮，我去见过Kes了——整体来说还是可以的。成绩中上等，参加了足球队，家庭背景也没什么问题，除了好像未到法定年龄饮酒——

Han，Han。我猜这才是Ben不肯告诉你他交了朋友的原因？

Leia半是打趣地止住了Han的话头。Leia说得没错；只是就算没错，也只是占一部分原因罢了。

Ben Solo没有朋友。“朋友”的概念对Ben Solo来说虚无缥缈，“朋友”对于Ben Solo来说是“梦想”的一环。如果平凡的生活包括了“朋友”的存在，如果Poe Dameron是他的朋友，那么Poe到底说得对不对？Ben Solo到底有没有勉强把自己嵌套到不喜欢的生活里去？

Poe不属于他期待的东西，Poe，按照Han的说法，又是他的朋友。Poe的到来是“平凡生活”的一环的话，那么他想要的到底是什么？

他只是个16岁半的年轻人，他又怎么知道自己想要什么？

第二次去医院看Poe，假意的几句笨拙的寒暄后，Ben不知还能继续说些什么。他这才意识到，两人之间的对话，总是Poe先开头的。Poe开了头，他才知道继续往下要怎么说。他想了想过去的一年半，他和Poe的话越来越多。Poe是从什么时候要求他讲课而不是单纯地要借鉴作业的？什么时候他开始愿意给Poe讲课而不是挖空心思想着怎么把Poe打发走的？

——你知道我躺在花园里的时候，抬头看着窗户看到了什么吗？

果然还是Poe先开了口。Ben摇了摇头。

我看到一只被吓坏了的大乌鸦，探出脑袋来看着我。我假摔过一两次，就是为了看这只大乌鸦受惊的样子。没想到有朝一日还真摔了。

“大乌鸦”。

Ben Solo不知道在这个档口生气合不合适。Poe看出了他想要生气，Poe无所谓地耸耸肩，

谁叫你从来只穿黑色衣服？你吓得半死地撑在窗口，肩膀耸起来，像是乌鸦的翅膀一样。我就喜欢看到这个乌鸦关心我的样子，我才敢不以写作业为借口继续到乌鸦家里去。虽然作死还是要遭报应的，不过值了。

Poe说着，竖起大拇指来，另一只手扬了扬手里削得比上次进步了些的苹果。又是做作而夸张的动作，Ben Solo曾经很讨厌Poe这样的动作。他有很多个讨厌Poe的理由，现在他一条都找不出来。他讨厌过Poe的很多细节，他曾经觉得Poe这个人一无是处。现在呢？现在他在想什么？他看着在那里故作轻松的Poe的时候，为什么有一瞬间感觉这个人自己已经完全不认识了呢？

听我的话，Ben。换点别的颜色的衣服。有脏话别忍着不说，想和谁交朋友了就去交，不想理谁了就不用理。你去念大学的话，我就没办法陪你了。你得照顾好自己，毕竟哥哥我不在——不过很短，就一年。你还可以给我发短信嘛。打电话当然也行，就是别在——嗯，别在我躺在别人床上的时候打。不过你要是打了，我肯定会接；我接了嘛，要是紧急情况，我也会跑去找你——

我不知道这是不是我想要的。

你想要的应该是适合你的，Ben。

我不知道黑色以外的衣服适不适合我。我做乌鸦太久了。

你可以做一只五彩斑斓的大乌鸦。

五彩斑斓——

深蓝色怎么样？暗红色也可以。不用很复杂，单色衬衣，T恤，都可以。把背挺起来，露出脸。等你进大学的时候就快17岁了吧？看不出什么差别的。你又那么高。他们会被你的学术能力震惊，接着知道你只有17岁。同样追求的人聚集在一起，你就不会被当成怪胎。把头发扎起来我看一下？

他犹豫着按照Poe的要求用右手将头发束在了脑后。Poe挑了挑眉毛，耳朵跟着动了起来，

很有魅力。相信我，小天才。你到大学里很快就会有女朋友了。

瞧吧，Poe果然还是Poe。大道理讲完了总要跑火车，Poe永远是那个Poe。Ben将头发散下来，不置可否地笑了笑。他不想要女朋友，不是没想过，毕竟“女朋友”也算是平凡生活的一环——可也只是一个概念罢了。从Poe摔下去的那天开始，他一直在思考自己到底想要什么。他不想要女朋友。现在不想要，以后不知道想不想要。他甚至没有考虑过进了大学会交女朋友。他要进大学了，他知道。他在思考他需要多久念完本科课程。他在思考他需要多久才能等到Poe。

他只想要Poe。

从什么时候开始出现这个想法的，他不知道。他在之后的那一年里思考过很多次这个问题，从来没能得出一个他能够判定是正确的答案。这种事情毕竟和公式不一样；从什么时候开始？Poe说他会交到女朋友的那个瞬间？Poe吻他额头的那个瞬间？Poe把他的脸挤成一团、说自己会去陪他的那个瞬间？还是他一次次地看着Poe出现在自己家门口又一次次地从他的花园中离开的瞬间？

他有太多个瞬间需要计算了，而这些计算超出了小天才可以顺利解决的范畴。他的设问一旦产生了，就没能被解答过。他去面试的时候，Poe拄着拐杖站在机场送他；他拿到Offer的时候，Poe跳到他身上，抱住他，亲他的脸，他的胳膊一时间不知道该往哪儿搁。之后的一年里，聚少离多，假期回来，Poe总要三天两头跑来找他，陪他，或者拽着他出去透气，话多得像是完全不记得两个人每天都会联系——

衣服换颜色了，很好。

肩膀怎么这么宽了，真好。

说真的，有没有人欺负你？

本科只需要念一年？天啊。你太优秀了，Babe。

也不知道从什么时候，Poe不再喊他Ben。从某个夜晚的短信开始吧，没记错的话。他入学三个月的周日的晚上十二点二十四分。

_“我想你了Babe”。_

_“发错号了”_

他在床上翻了个身，给出回应。

_“Babe Babe Babe Babe Ben”_

_“你又喝了多少？”_

_“超~多”_

他没理Poe。Poe并不在乎他理没理自己。

_“我想你”_

_“下地狱吧”_

他把手机关了机。第二天早上起来，屏幕弹出八个小时以前的 _“XOXO”_ 。不知道喝多了的Poe又去爬谁家的窗户了没有；午餐时分，Poe又来问他中午准备吃什么。

那看来是没摔断腿了，他想。

Hux，Phasma。这些他在大学里以本科生身份参与的科研室的同伴围着他吃饭，他不是时时都能马上回复Poe的消息。他把手机放到一旁；屏幕上又弹出消息来：

_“晚上Leia叫我去家里吃饭。要是你在就好了”_

Leia？妈妈为什么要叫Poe去家里吃饭？他们关系什么时候好到这种程度了？

他想了想，

_“酒醒干净了再去。我得提醒你，你还没到法定年龄”_

_“能说点好听的吗？”_

_“不能”_

_“上课了。想你。回见”_

总还是觉得有些奇怪的。Poe还是个高中生，他却已经在和一群研究生一起吃饭了。Poe已经成年了，他才17岁。Poe是他的朋友，像是他的哥哥，曾是他的同级。不是Poe在离开他，是他离Poe越来越远了。这是一种不可逆的疏远，是Poe给他出的主意，是他自己做出的选择——

你是觉得自己长得太高不想好好吃饭了？

身旁的红毛用胳膊肘撞了他一把。他瞪了对方一眼，

就你话多？

Phasma的叉子在空气中戳了戳，

给我们的小天才一点自己的空间，Hux。少年的烦恼啊。

Hux有些促狭地笑了起来，Ben只能翻着白眼叹了口气。他们又能懂什么。少年的烦恼——少年的烦恼是恋爱啊。他——

“我想你了，Babe”。

九个月后，Poe捧着一大把花出现在他的公寓门口，笑得像个八十年代肥皂剧中的男主角的时候，Ben Solo意识到两件事：

他本来并不完全指望Poe能够信守那些诺言的。Poe信守了。

他以为自己的烦恼并非是恋爱的烦恼的。他错了。

把自己依附在一个人身上并不好，他知道，书里讲过。一年过去了，他已经身在大学，他已经有新的朋友了，那些不会把他当成怪胎的、认真和他讨论学术问题的朋友，他和Poe似乎已经不是一个世界里的人了。他开始穿别的颜色的衣服了，他开始挺直他的背。他开始被聚会上的女生塞电话号码，他和高中那个阴郁的天才已经天壤之别了。他为什么还这样依附着Poe呢，他为什么依旧习惯于Poe每天的短信轰炸呢，他为什么——

在见到Poe出现在自己公寓门口的时候，又变成了三年前那个手足无措的孩子，竟不知道自己该不该给Poe一个拥抱呢？

他离自己成年只剩下一个月了，不是成年了就会变成大人么？为什么他还是如此不知所措呢？

Poe根本没和他提到自己考上了F大的事，Poe保持了几个月的秘而不宣。他终于学会主动开口了，他有些惊讶地问Poe来干什么。来找你啊，Ben Solo。Poe说着，书包扔到Ben背后的房间里，另一只手中变魔术般地多了打印好的那张Offer。人文社会科学院哲学系，本校和物理系一样录取率极低的专业之一。

本来Leia说可以帮我进政治学系的，不过我对政治学不感兴趣，所以还是靠自己——

看来Poe说自己不傻是真的。Ben折起那份Offer来，又想起自己拿到Offer时Poe跳到自己身上的那个瞬间。握在门把手上的左手抽搐了一瞬，他打量着Poe手里的花，

你拿那些花干什么？

为了庆祝我终于来陪你了？

这是给你庆祝还是给我庆祝？

给我们俩。Poe说着，把花塞进Ben手里，身子像三年前那般无耻地未经许可便绕进了房间。半个小时前，Poe发过短信问他在干什么；他说他在写报告——这么看来，这是Poe在判断这个时间来到底合不合适了。

嗯……一点女人的痕迹都没有。看来Babe Ben没有对我撒谎啊。这样哥哥很着急啊——

我为什么要对你撒谎？再说了，你急什么？

衣柜里不会藏着个姑娘吧？

你以为人人都是你吗？

不是人人都是我，是我只有一个你呀。

Ben在关门的过程中思考了一阵这两句话的逻辑关系，最终认定这两句话没有任何逻辑关系。可能Poe想要说什么，可能Poe说的时候并没有用心。并没有用心才会让Poe的话没有逻辑，Poe没有逻辑的话Ben不需要听。Poe说这话的时候没有看他，反而跑去开衣柜。他早已习惯了Poe的胡来，他只是架着胳膊站在那里看着Poe。他比以前长得又高了些，他比Poe壮了更多了。他结束了一年的本科后如今已经是研究生，17岁的尾巴尖上。容貌上和学历上都不像是17岁的人的如今，他不知道自己在Poe眼里是什么模样。Poe比他大三岁，Poe却还是个大学新生，还带着新生的朝气。他不知道他和Poe比起来谁更成熟些。

他终于等到了Poe看够了他的房间，扭过头来看着他。那双眼睛和那个断了腿的夜晚一样明亮，Poe的眼睛从来都是那么明亮。他的反应不咸不淡，因为他有些抓不清现实和梦想的差别。不知何时，Poe的陪伴已经是他的梦想了。又不知何时，梦醒了，Poe却来了。

这么说，Poe信守了自己的诺言。这么说，Poe也并非一直都是对的。

他问过Leia了。他问Leia是不是帮了Poe什么忙；他本是要道谢的。Leia说她要帮，Poe不愿意。又说Poe从摔断了腿之后的全科成绩都是A+，最后被F大录取的只有Poe一个。

于是他和Poe在一起了。客观地、物质地描述，他和Poe一起坐在图书馆的台阶上，在夏季的尾巴尖儿上，吹着凉风，刚刚庆祝完他的18岁生日。Poe已经到了法定年龄了，Poe喝了好几瓶。Poe是不会因为几瓶啤酒喝醉的，他知道，但他不知道为什么Poe坐在台阶上、扭头看着他的时候仍旧红着脸。Poe说，自己不是为了和他称兄道弟才来考F大的。

F大的哲学系确实很厉害啊。

他回答。

他也不知道自己这算不算抬杠，对于Poe接下来会说出口的话，如果能按照公式计算的话，他不会再三思考之后才选择这样接话。Poe发出一阵苦恼的、动物一般的嚎叫声，终于再次转过头来看着他，

非得我再说一遍吗？我想跟你在一起啊，Ben！

……我们确实在一起啊！

不是朋友、兄弟、好哥们儿那种在一起，明白吗？

不明白。

Ben！

Ben 死死地咬住了嘴。两颊的肉鼓起来，他以Poe瞪着他的同样的眼神瞪了回去。他觉得他和Poe像两只彼此较劲的公牛，看谁先把对方的防线顶到崩溃。他仿佛知道Poe会说什么，他又不敢确信。Poe已经不可能再来抄他的作业了。其实Poe很久以前就不再抄他的作业了——

Poe举起了双手。

好了，我认输，我认输。我喜欢你，Ben，可以了吗？我是为了跟你，以，情侣的，方式，在一起，才来考这所大学的。你可以不用理我这一套，反正我考进来了，我也把我想说的话说了，如果你不接受的话，我完全OK——

你以前就是这么交到女朋友的？

什么？

Poe怔了怔，继而因为Ben的挖苦显得有些气恼，

我以前的女朋友可没你这么难搞，Ben Solo。

Ben笑了起来。他以前确实阴郁，确实讨厌社交，确实难搞，他承认。如果不是Poe对他死缠烂打，如果不是Poe为了抄作业而对他死缠烂打，他又怎么可能此刻和Poe一起坐在台阶上，一年前的生活已经恍若隔世？

我是不是该感到荣幸？

他抬了抬手里的矿泉水瓶问。

为什么？

因为人见人爱的Poe Dameron喜欢我？

你是在夸我还是在夸你自己？

夸我们两个。

他说。他嘴角的笑意一直没消，他的笑意提醒了Poe那小子对于花束的解释，他算得上是以牙还牙的回嘴让Poe跟着笑了出来。他很快不笑了，他点点头说，

好啊。

什么？

我说好啊。以情侣的方式在一起。

他看到Poe瞪大了那双明亮的眼睛，带动眉毛挑了起来，带动耳朵向上耸动。他看不下去这个总是油嘴滑舌却在这种时候全然傻在了那里的Poe，他瘪着嘴犹豫了几秒，探身上前，亲了亲Poe的嘴角。

答案正确，他在直起身子的时候低声说道。他终于还是把那个最复杂的公式算出来了。他算出来了结果，却依旧没看到Poe的傻气得到丝毫缓解。他等了一阵。Poe的傻气终于从脸上消失了，Poe又一次把身子转了回去。Poe垂下脑袋，脸藏在双手后笑了几声，带着Ben熟悉又多了些什么的笑容回过头来，

你知道我等一下要吻你了吧？

大概吧。

……我发誓我不是在你14岁的时候喜欢上你的。这个你不用担心。

我知道。

但我还是觉得这是命中注定。朱丽叶，你也知道，言情小说的女主角总喜欢摔倒吧？

Ben Solo花了几秒来思考这句话中到底藏了多少东西。他思考清楚了，突然觉得丢人。他觉得丢人，他便抬起脚，将Poe Dameron踹下了台阶。他看到Poe Dameron朝他冲过来，如同过去一年里拼了命地想要缩短两人之间的距离一般地、气势汹汹地朝他冲过来，撞到他怀里，像是那个偷偷喝酒的高中生一般地把他当成人肉垫子，抱着他，头发擦过他的耳侧，嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上咯咯直笑。他伸出手去抱住Poe。少年的烦恼消失了，公式的答案也终于水落石出。可回想过了这三年的时光，他又觉得这道题似乎并没有自己以为的那样复杂。这让他困扰，让他发现自己终归还是有不够天才的地方。这让Ben Solo叹了口气。

复杂还是存在的。可能他想要的生活从来都是这么复杂，可能这种复杂只能是环环相套的问题，可能这种复杂他终归还是解不出来的。

Ben Solo感慨着望向了夏日的夜空。

织女一、河鼓二、天津四。

Ben Solo不记得夏季大三角何时这般明亮过。

-END-


End file.
